Downtown
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Five years since they got together, and things have changed. Not necessarily in a good way. DenNor. IceNor brotherly comfort. This has been posted before as the fifth chapter of All The Small Things, but it stands alone a lot better than the others.


**AN: Here ya go. This came to mind while I was listening to Lady Antebellum's song Downtown.**

**Line used as inspiration: **_**I'm only counting on your cancellation, when I should be counting on you at my door.**_

Norway had begun to figure something out. While Denmark and him always made plans, they never actually went through with them. Mostly because Denmark always canceled last minute because of something.

This last time was what had Norway upset. It was their anniversary. Five years together. They'd planned to go out to dinner and a movie before they parted ways to go back to their homes and Denmark had called last minute saying something else had come up, that he couldn't make it.

Any other time, Norway would brush it off and go about his business as normal. But it was their damn anniversary. Did he really matter that little to the Dane?

He didn't realize he'd started crying until a tear fell and landed on the screen of his phone.

He shook his head, discusted with himself. He harshly wiped his eyes, drying them. "Why the fuck am I crying over him?"he mumbled. "It's not worth it, not like I'm not used to it."

Used to it. _Exactly. Nobody should be used to their boyfriend abandoning them last minute._

He'd learned to expect it. It kept him from getting hurt. Why was this time so different? Was it because the day used to mean so much before this happened?

Around an hour and a half later, Norway found himself curled up with a book and a cup of cocoa, sitting next to the fire in an arm chair.

A knock at his front door pulled him from his thoughts. He called a soft, yet wet, "come in" before mentally hitting himself. While he'd told himself millions of times not to cry over this, he found the tears falling anyways.

"Norge, why are you crying?"

Oh. Denmark.

Norway gave him a long stare before he put his book and cocoa down. "So _now_ you have time for me?"he asked.

Denmark's eyes widened. "I..Norge..I'm sorry..I've just..."

Norway turned away from him, the tears still falling steadily. "You've just been busy. I know. That's what you always say after you cancel."he said, voice blank.

After a long moment, Norway spoke again, his eyes trained on the fire. "Do I even matter to you? Or are you just fucking with me, using me for a good laugh?"

He knew it was cold, harsh. But that's how he felt. After all the cancellations that Denmark had pulled on him recently, he felt worthless, like he didn't really matter to the Dane.

No answer.

That made the tears fall faster down Norway's face. He turned to look at Denmark in disbelief. The silence never meant anything good between them. Not in his experience.

But this time he was met with surprised eyes.

That didn't make him feel any better. Did Denmark truly not know how his actions had affected the Norwegian?

"If you're not going to give me a good reason for canceling tonight, then just leave. I don't want to deal with this right now, okay?"Norway said.

Denmark went to speak, but he knew he didn't have a reason. So he turned and left.

As soon as the door snapped closed again, Norway broke down. He should have known.

The sobs coming from inside made Denmark feel like shit. Knowing he had caused it..

He fingered the ring in his pocket. He'd been talking with Sweden, asking him to make a set of rings for him and Norway. He'd had to help the Swede so often.

Still. He'd done enough damage in one night to make Norge hate him.

Iceland showed up then and frowned when he heard his brother's sobs. He looked at Denmark. "You cancelled again?"

That emotionless voice only made the question sting worse.

Denmark nodded. "I had to pick something up."he said quietly.

Iceland sighed, looking at the door. "On your anniversary. You're the one who made him cry?"

Denmark looked guilty, but nodded.

Iceland shook his head. "When he dumps you on your ass, it'll be well deserved,"he said, entering the house and immediately setting about comforting his older brother.

Denmark thought that over. He'd cancelled on their anniversary. But he'd done so to get something to surprise Norway with. He couldn't just back out now. He wouldn't.

He entered, knocking softly on the door again.

Norway glared at him and the trails of tears staining his cheeks made Denmark feel horrid. "Can I talk to you?"he asked quietly.

Iceland gave him a look before he looked at Norway, who nodded. As such, the younger got up and disappeared to his room to give the two some privacy.

Denmark moved to kneel in front of Norway. He took one of the smaller male's hands. "Norge, I am so sorry."he whispered. "You want to know what I've been doing that had me cancelling every time?"

Norway nodded.

"I asked Sweden to do me a favor, I've been helping him when he needs the help. But..he called me and told me to come get one of the things tonight. That's why I cancelled tonight. I wanted to surprise you, and I made you cry instead,"Denmark said, wiping one of the tears away with his free hand. "I never want to make you cry like this again.."

He paused his speech long enough to draw the simplistic ring from his pocket. He held it up to Norway, making him stare at him in shock.

Denmark gave a soft smile. "I know I screwed our anniversary up this year. And I know I hurt you. But you mean the world to me. I told Sweden months ago that I wanted to propose to you this year, and he offered to make the rings. He just needed to know the size and design. So I went to help him. With this and the wedding rings. If you'll agree. I love you, more than world itself. Will you marry me?"

Norway's eyes were full of tears, but he nodded.

Denmark half smiled, placing the ring on his now fiancee's finger and pulling him into a tight hug. He frowned slightly when he felt the fresh tears on his neck. "Aw, why are you crying?"he asked, pulling back and drying the tears gently.

"I'm happy,"Norway answered. "For the first time in months, I'm happy,"

Denmark drew Norway back to him tightly. "I'm sorry for cancelling so much."

Norway shook his head, drawing back enough to kiss the Dane softly.

Denmark returned the kiss, smiling when Norway pulled back. "I love you,"

Norway smiled faintly. "Jeg elsker deg også."he whispered.

**Yeah..here..**


End file.
